


Birds of a feather

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Katie and spencer, M/M, Mess, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon prompt: Ok but I just need a fic where Kurt and their little girl are kind of super messy and their little boy is kind of a neat freak like Blaine and when they leave a mess he always tells them off and it's all fluffy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather

“Dad, do I do the sequins like this?” Katie Hummel-Anderson asks as she bends over the large stretch of fabric on the living room floor with a small box in her hands. Her long dark curls fall past her shoulders and brush her face as she tries to sweep them back. She carefully takes a handful of tiny, glittery sequins and spreads them into a long line of what looks to be the hem of a large, flouncy dress of some kind.

 

“Yeah, sweetie like that.” Kurt hums and nods, looking over at her handiwork with a needle and piece of clear thread in his hands. “I’m going to stitch them into place when you’re done. Good job.”

 

They’re kneeling on a wide plastic sheet, with the sofas and coffee table moved and pushed back out of the way. Surrounded by boxes and tins and small drawers of all kinds of fabrics and textiles and craft related items you could possibly imagine.

 

“Aunt Rach is gonna love this for her celebrity dress-up ball huh, dad?” Katie grins, her little pink tongue sticking out in concentration as she aligns each sequin.

 

“She sure is munchkin. Ok great, now just hold your finger there whilst I mark it so I know where to start.” Kurt leans forward, picks up a fabric marker and uses the end to push up his glasses which are tipping down to the button tip of his nose.

 

Katie takes the opportunity to rub a smidgen of glitter over her dad’s cheeks and nose, causing him to startle and shriek and giggle. “Oh, am I going to get you back for that, little miss.” Kurt says as he picks up a glue spreader from the pot. “I’m gonna make your skin all sticky and scaly like a snake, then I’m gonna peel you…”

 

Katie gets to her feet, squealing and laughing loudly as she runs behind the back of the sofa, daring a glance over her shoulder to see her dad coming towards with her a dollop of child friendly, toxin free fabric glue.

 

“What is this? What are you doing? You’re going to get glue and glitter everywhere!” Both Katie and Kurt halt abruptly. Glittery, sticky fingers held suspended in the air.

 

“I can’t believe you two. Especially you, you’re older.” Katie hangs her head as Kurt bites his lip, both of them trying really hard not to laugh. “Yeah, go on laugh at me. But I’m just gonna go and tell daddy…”

 

“Tell daddy what?” Blaine smiles curiously as he comes into the room from the kitchen, stands behind his son in the open archway and places his hands on his little shoulders. “What’s up Spencer? What are Kate and Dad doing to upset you buddy?” Blaine asks empathetically, yet mischief dancing in his eyes. He knows exactly what’s up with his little guy.

 

“Look at them daddy, they’re making a gigantic mess all over the living room. We’re supposed to watch cartoons in here and they’re being messy and silly.”

 

Spencer, for being just four years old, is very well spoken and articulate. With Kurt’s genetics making him Spencer’s biological father, the boy looks almost identical with fair brown hair, pale creamy skin and bright blue eyes. Personality wise on the other hand, he’s totally Blaine’s, with his energetic boyish charm, yet very proper manner and etiquette. He’d make for a wonderful husband someday.

 

“Don’t worry buddy, they’re using a plastic sheet, its ok. They’ll be all done and cleaned up by the time it’s TV time.” Blaine says happily, trying to pacify his son.

 

Blaine tries to look pointedly at his husband, though it’s no use. Kurt’s eyes are crinkled, his lips bitten into a grin. Spencer is just far too adorable in this little ‘neat freak’ phase he’s in.

 

“He’s right you know.” Blaine says to Kurt, cocking his hip and pointing to him. “You should know better, you’re the adult here, Kurt.” Kurt only grins harder, stepping out from behind the couch and towards Blaine.

 

“Oh but dear, that’s why you’re here to be more adult for the both of us.” He leans forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to his husband’s cheek and then bends down in front of his son. “Spence, its ok to make a mess as long you can control it and clean it up afterwards; we’re just having fun making a dress for Auntie Rachel to wear. You want to help?”

 

Spencer shakes his head stubbornly and folds his arms over his chest. “Nuh-uh. Me and daddy can have fun coloring and staying within the lines. No mess.” Blaine chuckles above him, looking down lovingly at his son and husband and then over to his daughter who has slumped down onto the floor, picking dried glue and glitter from her fingers.

 

“Katie, don’t drop your mess onto the floor, go and get a garbage bag to use.” Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

 

“See what I mean now, daddy?” Spencer tips his chin backwards, looking straight up at Blaine as Kurt stands, going over to Katie and her pile of ‘mess’ and playfully nudges at her shoulders.

 

Blaine kneels, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s tiny waist as he watches Kurt and Katie begin to playfully swat at each other. “Yeah, I do see what you mean, Spence. And you know what? I wouldn’t have you guys any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a little review if you guys are liking these little future oneshots and would like some more. Thank you :)


End file.
